


Alphancestors

by mitunadecaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha trolls as Ancestors on alternia but before the actuall alternian ancestors, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kurloz owns Mituna, Latula owns Meulin and Kankri, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunadecaptor/pseuds/mitunadecaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alpha's as alternian ancestors<br/>Kankri = The Insufferable<br/>Damara = The Translator<br/>Mituna = The Phsycotic<br/>Meulin = The Shipper<br/>Porrim = The Beauty<br/>Latula = Radglare (( hehe, get it ))<br/>Aranea = Story Teller<br/>Horuss = Bender<br/>Kurloz = The Master Chucklevoodooist Juggalo<br/>Cronus = Greaser (( pronounced: gree-sea-air ))<br/>Meenah = The Leaderess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphancestors

   Phsy scrambled down the hallway and into the kitchen where it was just baren. He could hide there until MV had left. He shouldnt had ran, for every second, the collar his master gave him just dug, and dug further into his neck. As he entered the Kitchen he started to cough and weaze. "TH17!" He said as he grabbed his throught, the collar was cutting through his grey flesh, deep inside.

  Phsy ran around the room, trying to find somthing he could pry the collar out with. He looked around for a moment before finally finding a small knife. Phsy bit his lip as he slowly dug the knife next to one of the two spikes of the collar and prying it out. He cut the collar off, letting it hang off the piece while he tried to get more of it out. As he had finally got it out, he dropped it to the floor, looking over to his glove which was drenched in his own Mustard blood.

  He paused a minute, taking some deep breaths and looking around. He quickly found paper towels and some of the leftover fabric from when Beauty had made a outfit for MV. **_My Little Lowblood Motherfucker, i know your there. Come on out before daddy has to break the door down and give you a MOTHERFUCKING PUNISHMENT._** Phsy paused, he quickly grabbed the fabric and wrapped it around his neck before running out to meet his master.

  MV looked down apon Phsy before placing one of his large bony hands on the tiny mustard blooded trolls cheek. ** _Now tell me my tiny little motherfucking bro. WHY DID YOU FUCKING RUN AWAY? Didnt you think you might all up and scare me?_** Phsy looked down slightly before shaking his head no. "27H0RRY."

  _**It is fine my little Tuna bro. Now come with me, we are to go vist Beauty, Shipper, Radglare and... well the insufferable. Just to get you a new collar.**_ Phsy nodded slowly before following his tall master out of the kitchen and outside. Somewhere which Phsy had not seen in quite a long time. He was almost stounded by how horribly the land had aged in the past two sweeps. It almost looked as if it was simply just dying.

  Phsy hissed at the condition the outdoors were in and hoped that it only had affected the surroundings of his masters hive and not the whole planet.  Phsy knew better than to walk off when his master was taking him places which ment he didnt need a leash like the others.  He was very well treated for being the slave of a highblood. How kind his highblood was to him gained them many stares when they went outside.

     But walking outside, and past all the other highbloods was somthing Phsy wasnt very fond of. They all looked down on him. Like literetly, not like they hated him. In order to look at him they had to look down. He was small, very small for a male troll. Thats why when he was sold off, he was alot of money. He was so afraid of being used for... not very pleasant things.

    He was wrong however, when he was bought, he was ultimatly afraid of MV, but as he went on, he had learned that this highblood was diffrent. Phsy didnt listen to the highblood at first, but MV had proved that he wasnt like the other highbloods. And Phsy trying to escape was about a monthly thing. But he was pretty sure his mater got tired of it which was why the bones were inserted into the collar .

  Yes, Phsy was very pissed about the new attatchment to the collar. But he knew there was reasoning to why it had been there. And he did eventually get used to the ocasional jab in the neck every once in a while, but it didnt quite bother him once he was used to it. But when he ran. Caos insued, the collar would almost try to kill him, he didnt want to be killed by a accesory.

  As they walked down the streets, MV had to go in a building and trusted Phsy to be by himself. As he sat outside the building he tried to make as little eye contact with other trolls as possible. But one specific Violet blooded troll had walked up to him.  " 'Ay kid, vwhy aint' you running? You ar' a lovwblood vwithout a collar or leash. Vwhy dont 'ya run?" Phsy let out a huff before responding. "83C4U23, 1 L1K3 MY 0WN3R." He said with much confidence in his lispy and slurred voice. "Ai' kid, did ye drink till ya dropped? Ye be all slurred and shit." Phsy growled slightly before yelling. "1 W47H 80RN L1K3 7H127H!" As he had yelled, all attention had been turned to him. Mostly from the highbloods, but also from the other lowblood slaves.

   


End file.
